


Is He Worth It?

by BlossomingDia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Friendship, Lots of blushing, M/M, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingDia/pseuds/BlossomingDia
Summary: Renjun wants some advice, Jaemin doesn't anticipate the outcome.





	Is He Worth It?

“Hey, Jaemin? You got a minute?” Renjun asked as he settled onto the stool next to Jaemin’s easel with a little grin.

“Sure, I’ve always got time for you Renjunie!” 

Renjun’s cheeks stained pink as he cast his gaze down into his lap and his hands began to fidget in his lap “Well, we’ve been friends for years now… and I trust you with a lot of stuff – so I was wondering if I’d be able to get your advice on something kinda… personal?” Jaemin nodded wordlessly and set his paintbrush down as he glanced around the room to find the club empty aside for the two of them. Renjun heaved a sigh of relief and mindlessly fiddled with a brush in the water pot as he began to speak “Well, there’s someone that I’ve known for a while and I know its gonna sound weird but we’ve been friends for years but now I feel differently about him.”

“Differently how?” 

“Well, different as in… romantically different? I never thought that I’d be into him because we’ve been such close friends for years but now I can tell that something has changed-“ He glanced up at Jaemin who’s face flushed hot at Renjun’s soft gaze “Do you think he’s worth it?” 

“Absolutely” He whispered breathlessly as his heart began to pound and a little part of his brain relentlessly whispered _it’s you!___

_ _

_ _“I’m glad that you think so, there’s just been so much going on at the moment at I wanted someone to tell me that I’m not going crazy!” His face grew red as he smiled widely at Jaemin “I guess some part of me likes to talk with you like this, I like being closer to you this way!”_ _

_ _

_ _“I like being close to you too!”_ _

_ _

_ _The two averted their eyes from each other’s faces with red cheeks and there was silence for a long moment before Jaemin spoke up again “So who is it?”_ _

_ _

_ _“Well… you know him! He’d got blonde hair, and a great smile and he’s a little weird some times but he’s really caring…”_ _

_ _

_ _ _It’s you! _His brain screamed.__ _ _

_ _ _ _

_ _ _“It feels weird to tell you this…”_ _ _

_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Its you! ___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _

_ _ _“But I’m kinda into…”_ _ _

_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _You!___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _

_ _ _“Jeno!”_ _ _


End file.
